History
The Era Before The Era Before, formally superseded by the Eon Before as per the Haskenhappe Institute's decree, precedes the Era After. Unlike previously understood, the era was marked by diversity, from which humans and dwarves distinguished themselves from the dark confusion of prehistory not in consideration of their preeminence above other races but as a result of their ability to create lasting relics. Controversially, by studying the stratigraphic features created by settlements, scholars concluded that dark trolls were the dominant race in at least the early ages of the Era Before on the argument that at any one time they held the most land. Primordial Years The Era After began when the new human sailed into the world from the stars aboard their silver ships. If we at all numbered the days in our primordial years, this calendar was lost to the Great Terror Years. Several elaborate calendars have since been unearthed but their conflicting records have made it impossible to definitely prove their legitimacy. The choice candidate remains the Urul Star Maps, whose use of stars, none of which are seen in our night sky, makes it impossible to decipher. Contemporary dwarven sources record the day silver ships speared the heavens through and fell to the earth beyond the horizon in the east, upon which the world broke. The world that had known no frontier choked in the ash that smoked from the fallout that lay as a grey girdle around the reduced world and lasted an dwarven generation. In this time, the people that sailed the stars revealed themselves to be human and, in an act of fratricide the dimensions of which still plague any man's conscience, they committed a genocide of their own kin with the use of Black Terrors. The land above the one hundred and ten square kilometres mass grave is today a conservation area protected by the Somen kingdom. The new humans introduced to the world the power of magic, which before had been endemic to their native planet, with which they carved their home out of the earth. Unlike the expansive policy exercised by the kingdoms of man after the Great Terror Years, no expansion was made after they had supplanted and secured the native human's lands in the early years. The First Mages The Blood Decay theory dictates that the first mages were unparalleled in their power. Since the rate at which Mage Blood dilutes over generations has decreased over time, the true extend cannot be measured. Despite of this, the levels of residue on confirmed sites of practice tell us that they must have been frugal with their use of magic. They did not sculpt titanic cities from rock in the same fashion as later mages, making the World Girdle and its fortresses all which was made by their hand that remain. Damnation of memory is the most widely recognised explanation for what appears to be an erasure of the names and accounts of the first mages. Great Terror Years The mass hysteria that first gripped the mages drew them to abandon their official posts take flight to the Outlands, upon the borders of which they practised magic the likes of which has never since been rivaled to terraform the earth and create the World Girdle. In their unexplained panic, it is believed that the mages turned to infighting and destroyed themselves. The power vacuum left by the first mages brought with it The First War, and from it the Brown Fever and the Yellow Fever. Weakened and divided between petty warlords, humanity's border was reduced by troll, dwarven, and scalechildren conquests for a decade until the new generation of mages reappeared and ushered in a new era for humanity. Mage King Age Mage King Age, contemporarily the Urul-Baal-Caalabal Age after the head powers of the age, succeeds the Primordial Years and like it, humanity was under the yoke of magocracies. The division of the land was designed by the greatest of the Blood Anomaly children of the first generation after the Great Terror Years, beginning in Year 6, when Kaibal, then aged thirteen, ousted the reigning warlord of Baal and crowned himself mage king. Urul and Calabaal became the seats of Jabor and Caalabal, respectively. Since mages were yet so powerful that armies were not fielded, the age was from its virgin years marked by relative peace on the grand scale between the three head nations. Though common folk lived in the shadow of the fear of their genetic bloodthirst, human peace was restored by the mages' hands.